


In Control

by theinsandoutsofcastiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, NSFW
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-09
Updated: 2016-01-09
Packaged: 2018-05-12 20:47:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5680144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theinsandoutsofcastiel/pseuds/theinsandoutsofcastiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hello! I absolutely love your fics! They never fail to make my day. c: ♡ I was wondering if you could do a dom!female!reader x sub!Dean or maybe even Crowley? Thank you!</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Control

Warnings: Language, argument between Reader and Crowley, smut, dom!Reader, sub!Crowley, oral, masturbation

Fic:

“I can’t believe you!” you shout, making it back to your room.

“Come on Darling,” Crowley says, trying to pacify you, “What did I do?”

“Pet?” you scoff, “It’s one thing to call me your pet when we’re alone, but to call me that in front of your minions? It’s degrading.”

“Y/N, it’s just a term of endearment,” Crowley says, “I didn’t mean anything by it.”

“No?” you question angrily, “You have the gall to boss me around in front of your minions and then call me ‘pet,’ but you didn’t mean anything by it. You can’t be serious.”

“I am Love,” Crowley says, moving towards you.

“Don’t 'Love’ me,” you tell him, pushing away his hands, “You can’t treat me like that in front of your demons and expect me to be ok with it. You don’t control me the way you control them.” Placing a hand against his chest, you push him up against the wall. “No, I’m gonna show you exactly who’s in control,” you say before kissing him roughly. “Take your clothes off,” you demand, breaking the kiss and walking away from him.

“Y/N, Darling, this -” he begins, but you cut him off.

“I said take. Off. Your. Clothes,” You say, punctuating each word, “Except the tie, you can leave that on.” You saunter to the bed and sit down, crossing one leg over the other as you watch Crowley lazily.

“Fine,” Crowley says, “I’ll play your little game, but what do I get in return?”

“You’ll just have to wait and see,” you tell him, watching as his fingers work the buttons of his suit jacket through the holes. A smirk crosses his lips as he tosses the jacket carelessly to the side.

“We’ll see about that,” Crowley says, slowly moving closer as he removes one article of clothing after the other. By the time he reaches you, he’s clothed in only his boxers and his tie. His arousal is evident through the thin material. You had him right where you wanted him.

He’s about to push his boxers down, but you have other plans. You wrap his tie around your hand and pull it towards you. In one swift motion, you’ve got him seated on the bed with you standing between his knees. “So hard for me already,” you tease, “We’ve barely even started.” His hands come up to grasp your hips, but you push them away. “You can look,” you tell him, “But no touching, understood?”

“Fine,” Crowley growls. You smirk as you loosen his tie and pull it from his neck, tossing it to the floor.

“Good boy,” you praise, laughing at his expression. He rolls his eyes and huffs. Normally he liked being in charge in the bedroom, so you knew this must be frustrating for him. “Don’t be like that,” you purr, “I’m the one who’s mad at you, remember?”

He watches your hands as you begin removing your clothing, piece by piece. You move as slow as you can, teasing him with each passing second until you’re fully undressed. “Stop fooling around,” Crowley groans, the bulge in his pants larger than before. His hands come up to grab you again and you instantly slap them away.

“What did I tell you?” you ask, “If you can’t control yourself, you’ll have to be restrained. Lay down.” He groans, but does as you say. You move to your hunting bag lying on a nearby chair. As you rummage through it, you bend over and wiggle your hips, hoping to tease him.

Finally, you find what you’re looking for. Hooking the chain over your index finger, you pull out a pair of shackles and turn on your heel to face Crowley. “You have to be joking,” Crowley says, eying the shackles marked with runes and symbols, “You expect me to give up my powers, to be completely vulnerable?”

“If you’d like me to help with that tent you’re pitching, then yes I do,” you tell him, crossing your arms. Crowley groans and palms himself through his boxers. You can see the gears churning in his mind.

“Yes, alright, if you must then bloody chain me up,” Crowley grumbles.

“Good boy,” you praise again, a smirk on your lips. You snicker as he rolls his eyes; you were going to enjoy this. Moving to the side of the bed, you pull Crowley’s hands above his head. You shackle one of his wrists before threading the chain around a rail in the headboard, shackling his other wrist soon after.

“There, are you happy now?” Crowley asks, testing the strength of the chains.

“Excessively,” you tease, walking along the side of the bed and around to the foot. You trail your fingers down his body as you go, your fingers just dancing along his skin. He groans when they ghost over the outline of his hard cock, the thin fabric separating your skin from his.

You watch his Adam’s apple bob as you crawl onto the bed, his hands fisting around the chains. Each of your movements are slow and calculated, meant to torture him as you get closer and closer to where he wants you most. A loud groan passes his lips as you palm him through his boxers. You smirk as you settle down between his legs, leaning in to kiss his leaking tip through the material.

“Fuck,” Crowley hisses, making you grin wickedly. “You’re fucking doing this on purpose aren’t you?” Crowley asks as you lean in to kiss his tip again, “Bloody tease.” Sitting up slightly, you watch his expression change from frustration to pleasure as you slip a hand into his boxers and wrap your hand around his length, stroking him slowly. “That’s it,” Crowley praises, his hips lifting from the bed, fucking your hand.

“Not so fast,” you say, pulling your hand away from his cock, “This is a punishment.”

“Bloody Hell,” Crowley shouts.

“Tell me you’re sorry and I’ll let you cum,” you tell him.

“Sorry for what? Calling you pet?” he scoffs.

“No,” you answer, “For embarrassing me in front of your minions. What if I bossed you around and then called you my pet on front of the Winchesters?”

“Oh, so the Winchesters are your minions now?” Crowley asks, “I wonder how they feel about that?”

“Stop trying to change the subject,” you demand. You grasp the waistband of his boxers in your hands and tug them down roughly, his weeping cock springing free. Tossing the material to the side, you settle down on your elbows between his legs.

“I didn’t mean to embarrass you,” Crowley sighs.

“That’s not an apology,” you point out. Using your fingertips, you stroke lightly down the underside of his cock before stroking back up with your knuckles. Crowley groans, his hips bucking towards your hand in search of more friction. “You won’t get what you want until you apologize,” you tell him, pulling your hand away from him again.

Placing one hand on each of his hips, you hold him down against the bed. “I don’t understand why you’re so angry,” Crowley says, “I was giving my demons instructions for how to help you on your next hunt. Yes, I called you pet, but they know we’re together, so what’s the problem?”

“What’s the problem?” you repeat, leaning down to kiss his hip, “The problem is that they think you own me. They think I’m your little human fuck toy, someone you can control and bend to your will. Well I’m not. I’m not some weak little human that you can use as your own personal hunter and consort.” You kiss him between thoughts, on his hip or stomach, but refusing to touch him where he needed you to.

“I know you’re not,” Crowley says.

“But they don’t,” you answer, “And that’s still not an apology. Maybe you’d understand if I left you’d here just like this. Tied up and hard as a rock because of a human, a hunter no less, what would your minions think of their King then?” Leaning in, you leave a long lick up the underside of his cock. The vein there throbs and his cock twitches.

“Don’t, please, I didn’t know that’s how you felt,” Crowley admits.

“Well it is,” you tell him, kissing his shaft.

“I’m sorry,” Crowley says, “I’m sorry that I made you feel anything less than what you are. You’re not weak and I don’t own you, I’m sorry I made you feel that way.”

“That’s better,” you say with a smile. Locking eyes with him, you take his tip between your lips and suck lightly, humming at the salty taste of precum as it hits your tongue. You massage his balls with one hand, keeping his hips against the bed with the other.

“Y/N,” Crowley groans, his head falling back against the pillows. “That’s it,” Crowley grunts, his hips lifting from the bed, “Y/N, that’s - what are you doing?” You pull off him, leaving his cock throbbing. “I’m sorry,” Crowley repeats, “I won’t do it again, I’ll never make you feel that way again.”

“Oh, I believe you,” you say, “But I want you to beg.” Crowley gives you a look that only makes you smirk.

“I don’t beg,” Crowley growls.

“You do now, if you want to cum,” you retort. A growl comes from deep in his chest, almost animalistic. You can see him thinking it through in his mind. “Maybe I was wrong, maybe you don’t want to cum, but I do,” you say. Reaching down between your legs with one hand, you run your fingers along your wet folds. A moan escapes your lips as you dip your fingers into yourself. “This feels so good,” you moan, “It would be better if it was your cock making me feel this way, but if you don’t want it bad enough …”

Crowley’s eyes watch as you rock your hips against your hand, taking your fingers deeper and deeper inside you. You moan again as you curl your fingers against your spot, the feeling of pleasure coursing through you. Crowley licks his lips and draws the bottom one between his teeth, biting down hard.

“Please,” Crowley finally groans.

“Sorry, what was that?” you question, “I didn’t hear you.” You pump your finger in and out of you faster and faster.

“Please,” Crowley says louder.

“Please what?” you tease.

“Stop fooling around and fuck me,” Crowley demands, his hands pulling at the chains.

“You don’t get to make demands, remember?” you ask.

“Please,” Crowley begs, “Please fuck me. I need to feel you; I need you to make me cum.”

“Getting better,” you praise, pulling your fingers from yourself and moving to straddle his lap.

“I need to feel your warm, wet pussy wrapped around my cock,” Crowley continues, his hands tugging helplessly at the chains, “Please.” You line his cock up with your entrance and take just his tip inside you. Crowley lifts his hips in desperation, trying to get you to take more of him in, but you won’t let him. You tease him, letting his tip slip in and out of you over and over again. “Y/N, please,” Crowley groans, his hands fisting tighter, “Please, please, please, pl- oh yes!”

Crowley’s words turn from pleads to praise as you sink down onto him, taking him in to the hilt. You place your hands against his chest, bracing yourself as you begin to ride his cock. “Crowley,” you moan, your fingertips digging into his skin as ride him, lifting and swiveling your hips.

“Y/N, you feel amazing,” Crowley grunts, lifting his hips in time with your movements, “Bloody perfect.” You tilt your hips just so and Crowley’s swollen tip hits your g-spot perfectly, causing you both to moan and groan. “I can’t hold on much longer,” Crowley groans as you swivel your hips.

“Hold on,” you tell him, “You don’t cum until I say so.”

“Please,” Crowley begs, almost desperate.

“Wait for me,” you command, “I want you to cum with me.” Crowley nods, his jaw clenching and his eyes shutting tight as he struggles to hold on. You ride him faster and harder, grinding yourself against him in just the right way to bring you closer and closer to the edge of climax. His cock twitches inside you and it sparks your orgasm. “Do it,” you command, your walls clenching down around him, “Cum for me.”

“Fuck,” Crowley grunts, finally letting go. His cock pulses, spilling ribbon after ribbon of cum inside you. You keep riding him as you both reach your highs, prolonging your orgasm and his. “Y/N,” Crowley whispers, his head falling back against the pillows.

“Yeah?” you ask, your body slumping forward as the last waves of your orgasm wash through you.

“That was bloody fantastic,” Crowley admits, with a chuckle, “I might have to let you tie me up more often.” You can’t help but laugh. “Could you unshackle me though Love?” Crowley asks, “I want to touch you.”

“I suppose,” you laugh, reaching up to turn the numbers on the locks holding the shackles closed. As soon as the metal is removed from his wrists, Crowley’s hands find your body.

“I am sorry you know,” Crowley says, his hands pulling you down against him, his cock still buried deep inside you, “I love you.” His hand cards through your hair as you nestle your face into the crook of his neck.

“I know, and I forgive you,” you mumble against his neck, “I love you too.” Crowley cups your cheek and guides your lips to his, kissing you deeply.


End file.
